Nightime horrors: After Twilight
by Karalina Jones
Summary: When four girls from a girl scout troop get on the wrong plane, two of the girls fall in love with the same boy, while one causes craziness, and the other has a couple of secrets yet to be relieved. A story good for anyone who likes to laugh!


"Attention all passengers departing on flight F 409, the plane has arrived earlier and is going to depart at terminal C 276, All passengers on the 1:30 flight to San Francisco, the plane will now be departing at 12:45." The intercom bellowed overhead, "Okay girls are you ready? Let's see now do we have everybody?" Ronda looked at the excited group of girls before her, "Okay so we're missing, Christel, Paige, Devon, and Courtney." She looked at the rest of the girls. A short, blond girl around the age of twelve spoke up, "Yes Lydia?" Ronda asked as Lydia sat there in a chair reading Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince "Christel and Paige went to the restroom to fix their makeup and Courtney wanted to buy something to eat, I think she said something about Mt. Dew and spraying it at people, and I believe Devon went along so they could go to the bookstore." Ronda sighed, out of the entire trip she loses four girls on the first day, they hadn't even been gone for three hour yet, and already four of the girls were missing. Could today get any worse?  
Carolyn, the other adult walked over, " The airplane arrived early in terminal C, we have to leave now if we're going to catch it, the next one isn't till tomorrow night." Apparently things could get a lot worse. "Carolyn, four of the girls are missing, Christel, Paige, Devon, and Courtney." Carolyn looked puzzled for a second then replied, "Well did you check the bathrooms, the food court, and the bookstores?" "Yes, I sent Kristen and Stephanie to go look for them, they should be back in a couple of minutes." Great, Carolyn thought. " So now six girls are missing?! How are we going to reach them? There's no cellular service! My worst fear has come alive! We're in a, a dead zone!!!" Out of nowhere scary music came on. It was scary though because Carolyn had Verizon, yet they were in a dead zone! All of a sudden the scary music came back on again. "Where is that coming from?!" Emma asked.  
Hey Paige! What do you think of these shoes?" Christel yelled at Paige who was looking at Batman and Twilight posters. "They're cute." Paige said without looking up, she had her eyes on a Jacob Black poster, Christel came over with one look at the poster both were under a dream like trance. They stood there and stared at the poster giggling every once in a while whispering to each other, while five yards away Devon and Courtney were checking out. "Why exactly are you getting 12 cans of Mountain Dew" Devon asked Courtney as she handed the cashier the money. "I'm doing an, experiment." Courtney replied in a matter of fact tone. Devon walked up to the cashier after Courtney stepped aside, she had found two books, she had read them before, but sometimes books are good to read twice. Cash in hand Devon paid for the two books, Demonata: Slawter and Cirque Du Freak: Allies of the Night. They made their way to Christel and Paige still in a dream like state. Devon going on and on about the books, and Courtney not caring.  
Just then Courtney had an idea, it was flawless, well maybe not completely. All she had to do was take out a soda, shake, point, bulls eye. Courtney reached in her bag careful now to make any sudden movements. Her hand wrapped around the tin can as she pulled it up, she knew what her goal was, and so pausing for a second to make sure nobody saw, she shook it up. She aimed it, and was about to pop it when Devon looked back at her, "Get down!" She yelled to Paige and Christel. They turned around just as Courtney opened the can. Drenched in Mountain Dew ,Paige and Christel stood there soaked in wet sticky soda. Anger flared and shoes got thrown, and that's how they got out of the store, only to learn that the rest of the troop had left without them.  
"Courtney! You owe me a new tee shirt!!!" Christel yelled, both drenched in soda. They walked over to a little store that had racks of tee shirts on them, "You owe me a new tee shirt too! And a poster of Jacob Black!" Paige said, going back into a dreamy like state. Devon sat down on a nearby bench watching them bicker for a few minutes before opening up a book and getting lost into a story. "Oh! This is so cute!" Paige said holding up a fashion tee that had a picture of a poodle on it wearing a pair of sunglasses. Christel however had a different tee shirt she was interested in, she stood in front of a mirror beaming at the tee shirt in her hand. It was a camouflage tee with a peace sign on it. Courtney walked over to the two and collected the shirts as she made her way towards the cashier, and groaned when the price was rung up.  
Twenty minutes had past since Christel, Paige and Courtney left the store. Completely unaware that they were one person short. They finally walked by a bookshop when Paige realized what was missing. "Hey Christel, do you happen to notice anything different like, oh, I don't know a missing person?!" Paige said frantically. Paige watched as realization spread across their faces. "We left Devon in the clothing store!" Courtney looked puzzled for a second as if trying to remember, wasn't Devon right behind them? She looked around, hmm well she wasn't here. " It's always the quite ones." Courtney said at last, not to anyone in particular, just as a statement.  
"There you are!" Christel yelled as they ran up to Devon who was still reading her book, however surprisingly she was about a third of the way through it. "Yes, here I am, why are you guys so surprised? I'm been sitting here the whole time." She said calmly.  
Now they were actually surprised. "Okay then now that we've found you, let's go, we need to get to our terminal." Courtney declared. It was 1:25 pm, they still had twenty minutes, but they didn't want to take any chances on missing their flight.  
"Attention all passengers leaving on the F 409 fight the plane will be departing in ten minutes." The voice of the announcer boomed overhead as they handed them their boarding passes. "I'm so excited!" Christel declared as they walked down the ramp onto the plane, "I can't wait to go to Alcatraz! I hope we see some whales or dolphins!" Everybody just nodded, trying to contain their excitement they made their way to their seats, they sat towards the front, they figured the rest of the troop was towards the back, but they couldn't see any seats and there was too long a line of people. They each carried two bags, that were considered a carry on. One bag held a weeks worth of clothes per girl and the second bag held fun stuff for the three hour plane trip there. Five minutes later the plane had started going and the person who did the demonstrations stood at the front of the plane, while first timers and paranoid people watched.  
It felt like they had just taken off when the pilot announced everyone to fasten their seat belts and that they would be arriving in twenty minutes. "Wow!" Courtney said, "This is like the shortest flight ever!" Devon frowned, she had only just opened up her book, she hadn't even read five chapters yet, and now they were landing! "Something's not right, we couldn't be there already." Devon said. She looked out the window, it still looked like Washington, but how? All of a sudden the plane started to land. They were going faster and faster, the weird thing was that they hadn't even been flying for thirty minutes.  
We're going to crash!" a voice yelled from behind Paige. Christel turned around to face a little girl by herself who looked around the age of five. "It's okay, we're only landing." She said with a kind smile. However the girl didn't believe her, and continued screaming her head off until a stewardess came by.  
Come on! Let's find out which state we're in!" Christel yelled to the other girls who followed closely behind. They walked into the airport for the first time. They looked around when they noticed a big sign up ahead that said: Welcome to Forks Washington! Courtney and Devon barley had time to cover their ears, when the screaming started and the police came rushing in. They were certainly not in California, because both Christel and Paige recognized a police officer immediately and his name was: Charlie Swan. 


End file.
